The Gift that Keeps on Giving
by Fruityloo
Summary: In which Ciel proves that he is no longer a child, and Lau proves that he still is.


Ciel sighed in relief as he closed his office door behind him, finally letting his exhaustion show (not that it mattered; Sebastian was the only one around to see). _Elizabeth._ She insisted on giving him a birthday party. Ciel argued her down to dinner. And though he was unlikely to admit it, he appreciated the gesture. Truly. But it was never _just_ dinner with Lizzy. It was tea and then dinner and then gifts and then dancing. Dinner was enough. Gifts was pushing it, and Ciel _loathed _dancing. When she pushed for a game of cards after _that_, Ciel drew the line and wished her a good night. Smiling, of course; he'd gotten better at dealing with Lizzy. And he really did enjoy dinner; he didn't want to be _rude_. Just firm. Ciel felt like he did well.

But the trouble didn't stop there. Lizzy's visits always got the other three all riled up – as if they needed more reason get riled up. Sebastian had to give them each a long list of tasks before they even started showing signs of calming down.

"You did well," Sebastian said as Ciel moved from the door to his desk, pulling the chair back for him as he went to sit down. Routine. Ciel liked routine.

"All this fuss over a silly birthday…"

"Ah, but it's your _eighteenth_ birthday, Young Master. As I understand, it's a very special age for humans," Sebastian smiled; Ciel couldn't tell if it was genuine, "You're a man now."

"I've been a man for six years," Ciel frowned, remembering his home in flames, the brand on his back that sometimes still pained him in the middle of the night, the nightmares he spoke of to no one. He couldn't remain a child after something like that. This birthday was meaningless to him.

Sebastian said nothing. Ciel _hmph_'ed in triumph. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he began sorting through the stacks of paper on his desk, realizing just how much work he'd left unattended. He groaned. "Make me some tea, Sebastian. I'll be working late tonight." He got caught up in Lizzy's party knowing he had all this work left to do; Ciel wouldn't let himself stop working until he got through at least a third of it. Preferably all of it.

"On your birthday?"

Ciel looked back up from his stack of papers, glaring. Did Sebastian really think he cared what day it was? No; he'd have to be stupid to think that, and Sebastian knew him far too well. So he was just messing with him. Ciel did not have the _time_, nor the _patience_-

"Right away, my Lord."

Good.

He settled back into his desk, separating papers, prioritizing before he actually began. The West branch was almost doing well enough to expand, the east would need to be restocked soon, and – a letter from the Scotland Yard? Oh, what could those fools want _now_? He reached for his letter opener to break the seal – only to be stopped, _again_, by a knock at his office door.

Sebastian had been gone not even ten minutes, certainly not long enough for water to boil, let alone make tea. What _now_? Lizzy was gone and the incompetent trio was occupied. Oh, Ciel hoped none of them broken anything. The last accident was hell to fix. Honestly, why did he keep those three employed? (He knew the answer, of course: he cared about them, bumbling fools that they were. Their accidents, however, he did not care for.)

"Come in," he called, a warning edge to his voice. If this could have waited until morning-

"I'm sorry for disturbing, young master," Sebastian began as he pushed open the door; never a good start. Ciel began to scowl, "But you have a guest."

As if on cue, a smiling face poked out from behind Sebastian and stepped into his office, spreading his arms wide with all the grandeur and gaudy drama that Ciel had come to expect from the foreign drug lord, and said with that sickening smile of his, "Happy birthday!"

Ciel groaned again and resisted the urge to glare at his manservant. He really _was_ messing with him tonight, wasn't he? "You just missed the party, Lau. Festivities are over," the _go home_ was unspoken but Ciel made no attempt to hide it from his voice. And though Ciel's manners may have improved, he still wasn't above telling him to leave outright.

Lau's smile did not even falter. "You've grown up." He pulled a hand from his overly long sleeve and took him by the chin. Ciel fought the urge to look at Sebastian for help, but he did have to wonder: Why wasn't Sebastian _doing_ anything? Yes. Definitely messing with him.

Ciel would just have to get rid of this creep himself. "Lau-"

"Yes, your jaw is sharper," he continued and turned Ciel's head to the side, just short of manhandling him and completely ignoring everything Ciel said. "And your cheeks have lost all their precious baby fat," he punctuated this with a pinch to said cheek.

"_Honestly_, Lau," Ciel barely managed to speak without hissing, "I'm not a child anymore – of course I've matured! But I don't think you have. How old are you now? Thirty-five? Thirty-seven?"

"Hmm, I wonder."

"Act your age, Lau."

"You would get bored if I did," he said, though he did drop Ciel's chin.

"Honestly…" A silence fell over the room and Ciel opened his mouth to tell Lau that he needed to leave, but before he could even speak, Lau was pulling a box from somewhere within the many folds of his clothing. The box was long and thin, wrapped in dizzyingly patterned paper and topped with a gaudy bow.

Lau stood expectantly. Ciel merely stared. "What is this?" he demanded, though he already knew. He just didn't have the time, the energy nor the desire for more celebration.

"Why, Ciel, it's a gift!"

His over-zealous cheer made Ciel's nose wrinkle with distaste. And he felt a headache coming on. Wonderful. "I do not have the time for-"

"Open it."

Ciel blinked at the tone; a familiar tone, one he used with Sebastian the time. Did he- did Lau just give him an _order_? Ciel did not take kindly to orders, especially ones so thinly veiled as _that_. But if it got Lau to stop being such an annoyance – fine. He'd open the gift. It was probably a stupid gift anyway.

He pulled at the bow, opening the gift intently despite himself. What would Lau give as a gift, anyway? The box looked small enough to hold a pen, but he doubted Lau would ever think to give something so practical. Opening the box only confirmed Ciel's suspicious: A pipe, exactly the sort of useless gift Lau would think to give.

He didn't recognize the kind of wood used, but it was a deep, warm red. The pipe was thin, and shorter than average. It fit in his hand perfectly, almost as if…

"Lau, did you… have this made for me?"

"Every man needs his own pipe," was his matter-of-fact answer. Not much of an answer at all, really. But it gave away enough: the pipe was custom-made and Lau was a sentimental bastard.

For a moment, Ciel sat, not exactly stunned (Ciel doubted if anything Lau did could surprise him anymore), but at a loss of what to say nonetheless. Eventually, he did what was easiest and fell back into his professional role; he had a bad habit of doing that, even around people he knew well – and somewhere along the line, Ciel _had_ come to know Lau well.

"I'm employed by the Queen. I couldn't use this even if I wanted to." And he _did not_ want to. The drugs Lau smoked disgusted him. But it was a nice gesture, in a Lau sort of way.

"Just try," he insisted, producing a small round tin from the folds of his Tangzhuang and placing it on the desk. The tin was decorated in bright greens and warm golds, a sharp contrast to the deep blue and cold silver of the pipe Ciel held in his hand.

"I should have you arrested just for putting that on my desk." Ciel said with more of a sigh than a threat. Those drugs were illegal and frivolous; Ciel had no use for them and his patience was wearing thin.

Just as Ciel swore he was going to explode, Sebastian leaned over his shoulder. Ciel instantly breathed easier; Sebastian was always a relaxing presence. Except for when he wasn't. "May I, Young Master?" he reached for the tin, pausing for permission.

Might as well. "Go ahead," he said, wondering what a demon would even do with a tin of drugs. Smoke them? Would narcotics – or whatever else Lau had up his sleeve – even work on a demon?

Sebastian brought the tin to his nose and sniffed, paused for a moment as if in thought, then raised an eyebrow in Lau's direction. Ciel didn't quite know what to make of that, but he didn't like it.

"Well?" Ciel barked. He didn't like feeling out of the loop. "What is it?"

"Something that would help you relax. Would you like my opinion?" Ciel said nothing, so Sebastian took that as a yes; when it came to his young master's well-being, very little could dissuade him. "You could benefit from something like this."

"We'd _all_ benefit," Lau piped in, "if you weren't so grumpy all the time."

Ciel resented that remark – what Lau took for grumpiness Ciel thought of as simply being stern, which was a good trait for a businessman like him to have. But loathe as he was to admit it, Ciel understood what Lau was getting at. Business wasn't just numbers and strategy – a very large part, perhaps. But there was also socializing and networking. The most profitable partnerships were often made underneath the tables at social gatherings and balls. Socializing was not Ciel's strongest asset, and his temperament was mostly to blame.

Sighing with resignation, Ciel reached for the pipe (for someone so against the idea, he certainly was eager. Ciel cursed his childlike curiosity, one of the many things he never managed to grow out of), but before he could even touch its smooth wooden surface, Lau swatted his hand away.

He looked up at Lau with something between a glare and utter confusion, scowling. This really was a stupid idea. "First you beg me to try, and now you push my hand away!" Ciel huffed and withdrew his hand sharply, annoyed and perplexed.

"This isn't meant to be smoked in an office," Lau said, taking the tin from Ciel's desk and replacing its top, looking almost offended if it weren't for the laughter in his eyes. "It's meant to be smoked somewhere pleasant. To the drawing room!" And really, when Lau got like this, there was no refusing. Ciel sighed and resigned himself to an even longer night.

* * *

"_Now_ you can smoke that," Lau announced as Ciel settled into the chair across from him (and Sebastian, of course, took his place at Ciel's side). Lau already had his own pipe in hand, and though Ciel had watched him do it a thousand times, _this time_ he watched with particular interest as Lau lit his pipe, brought it to his lips and drew in smoke. He held it in for a moment – Ciel never noticed he did that, but thinking back he could recall him doing it every single time before. But it never pertained to him, so Ciel never bothered to pay attention.

"Sebastian" he said (_ordered_) and without even the slightest instruction, Sebastian took his Ciel's pipe and prepared it for him. But he didn't give it back, at least not immediately.

"I'm sure you already know," which was Sebastian's incredibly patronizing version of 'You probably don't know,' "But allow me to remind to that this is a narcotic. Everyone reacts differently but it could impair your judgment."

Ciel frowned. He didn't like the idea of not being able to think straight; his mind was his greatest asset aside from Sebastian himself and having it taken from him… "I trust you'll take care of me, then."

Sebastian smiled. "Very good care of you."

Ciel shuddered, but his mind was made up. He brought the pipe to his lips, breathed in –

And immediately launched into a coughing fit. "Awful!" he coughed through mouthfuls of smoke, holding the pipe away from himself as it if burned him. How did Lau managed to smoke this stuff? How did Lau manage convincing him to smoke it? "I take it back. I'm not going to smoke this awful thing!"

Lau burst into laughter.

"Ciel, Ciel – child," he said between laughing breaths. Ciel scowled at what was probably Lau's version of an endearment. He did not appreciate being called a child. "You're doing it wrong. Come here and I'll show you," Lau pat the space beside him, beckoning him forward like one would beckon a child.

"Don't call me a child," Ciel grumbled, but he moved to Lau's side without any further complaint. He _did_ want to learn; Ciel hated feeling in the dark, and he got the slightest feeling Lau and Sebastian were mocking him. Lau he could care less about – but Sebastian? Ciel would not put up with such insolence.

"It's like this," Lau fell silent and Ciel watched with a careful eye as he brought the pipe to his mouth, breathed in and puffed in one smooth, almost graceful motion.

Ciel blinked. That didn't help _at all_.

"Allow me," Sebastian interjected, most likely sensing Ciel's frustration. To Ciel's surprise, Sebastian did not even wait for Ciel's response, taking the pipe from his hand without permission.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not so much upset or offended as he was intrigued. Was _Sebastian_ going to show him how? Ciel couldn't deny that the idea appealed to him – he wanted to see if the drug affected him like it would a normal human.

He watched with only partially scientific interest as Sebastian brought the pipe up to his mouth, sporting a grace of practiced ease. Ciel gave him a look that seemed to say, 'I am not at all surprise you know how to do this.'

But like Lau, Sebastian gave no instruction, didn't even _pretend_ that he was trying to instruct, for he moved even faster that Lau had; not rushed, merely confident. But still impossible to follow with an untrained eye.

Ciel was at a loss, but also transfixed. How could Sebastian make an act so vulgar appear so graceful?

Suddenly, Ciel felt fingers beneath his chin, pushing upward and Ciel followed, tilting his head back to look at Sebastian. He held the pipe away from them in his other hand, his mouth still parted in a perfect 'O'. Thin wisps of smoke passed his lips, but most of it remained in his mouth, swirling leisurely; beautiful, in a way. Ciel remained transfixed.

Sebastian leaned down, tilting Ciel's head at such an angle that their lips nearly touched – and blew.

He gasped, involuntarily breathing in every bit of the smoke. This time, Ciel did not launch into a coughing fit. His throat hardly even tickled. Sebastian's method worked.

Ciel's face, however, flushed with embarrassment. It worked, but it was as if Sebastian was spoon-feeding him! And his face only got redder as Sebastian repeated the process, feeding him more and more smoke with each shot.

"Sebas…tian," Ciel breathed, smoke billowing from his lips. He was unsure why he chose to call Sebastian's name at that moment, unsure if it had even been a full conscious action in the first place.

Sebastian seemed to know this, because instead of asking, 'What do you want,' he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Ciecl thought for a moment – at least, what he thought was a moment. His brain was fuzzy, and his grasp of anything other than Sebastian's mouth and the smoke he kept blowing into him was tenuous at best. Even Lau faded into the background.

The initial blush spread from Ciel's cheeks to his ears, his neck and below the collar of his shirt. How was he feeling? Flushed, hot.

Ciel felt hot.

"Young Master?" Sebastian pressed, pulling him back to reality. Ciel had no idea that he tuned out in the first place, nor for how long.

"Hot," he managed, surprised by the sound of his own voice. Deep. He pondered that for a moment – or tried to, at any rate, his muddled brain moving in circles before he came to a few undesirable conclusions. "Sebastian, what did you say this drug is supposed to do?" He cleared his throat, voice still sounding too deep to his ears.

"Relax you," Sebastian answered, a smile in his voice. Ciel liked the sound of that smile even less than the sound of his own voice. "Do you feel relaxed?"

That, again, required some thought. Ciel's eyes felt heavy, but not with sleep. Something else. Something less familiar.

"No," Ciel answered; of that much, he was sure. Though he could not say for certain what the sensation was, he knew it was something heavier. Deeper. What-?

Revelation hit him and Ciel say up with a startled gasp, turning towards Sebastian with widened eyes, pupils far beyond merely blown. "I'm aroused." A glance downwards only confirmed it. When did that even happen? How long had that been there? Ciel did not remember becoming so aroused. He only remembered blushing with embarrassment; everything after that was a blur.

Sebastian, however, did not seem so surprised, and looked down at Ciel's clothed erection with a look that said, 'You only just realized that was there?' "Indeed."

Before Ciel could form his response, Lau chose that moment to latch onto Ciel's neck, pulling a cry from him and halting any thought of responding to Sebastian's observation in its tracks.

"Lau!" he yelled in shock, head tilting of its own accord, encouraging the ministrations whether he wanted to or not. The responding increased suction on his neck sent a shock through his body, neck tilting even further to the side as his toes curled and mouth fell open.

Now Sebastian was advancing, placing a knee (and placing it well, if the noise Ciel made was any indication) on the couch and leaning over him, pipe still in hand.

"Sebastian, I demand to know what-" Ciel didn't really know what he was saying; only yelling it so he wouldn't yell _other_ things. Sebastian quieted him with a palm over his mouth, and Ciel fell instantly quiet, more from the insolence of the act than anything else.

Once again, Sebastian brought the pipe to his mouth. He took in a deep breath of smoke and leaned down even further (the pressure of his knee between Ciel's legs also increased. Ciel's eyes began to water). His palm lifted from Ciel's mouth just as he blew out; another shot of smoke to fuel the fire.

Ciel held his breath, and waited until the smoke was totally dispersed to start again, his breath coming ragged.

Sebastian leaned back and raised an eyebrow, holding the pipe hallway to his mouth as if undecided. Lau made the decision for him. His unoccupied hands came around to Ciel's mouth, clamping down on his mouth and nose. Ciel didn't struggle, but his eyes went wide; not quite fear, but the feeling was mounting. Sebastian watched with – fascination? – as Ciel's face gradually went from red to blue.

Apparently coming to a decision of his own, Sebastian shooed Lau's hands away; he obeyed somewhat reluctantly, though he was far from complaint. Ciel's lungs burned with the promise of breath – only to have Lau's retreating hands replaced with Sebastian's own. Much of the panic Ciel didn't even realize he felt receded; he trusted Sebastian far more than he trusted that snake of a drug lord.

Leisurely, Sebastian lifted the pipe with his free hand, making _direct eye contact_ with Ciel as he dragged in smoke, far more than any of the times before.

Ciel's lungs still burned.

Sebastian lifted his hand.

He blew out –

And Ciel breathed in.

A full-body shudder passed through him, eyes fluttering and toes curling as the smoke added to his sensitivity. He lay otherwise motionless in Lau's arms, unaware of when he began to lean on him so heavily but too busy catching his breath to care. The lack of oxygen made his brain feel foggy, and he was so hard that it _hurt_.

"Sebastian, I…" his voice cracked and Ciel fell silent, still possessing enough peace of mind to feel embarrassed. But it didn't matter that he wouldn't (couldn't) speak; Sebastian already knew what he wanted him to do. Even if Ciel didn't know it himself.

"Lau," Sebastian began, and Ciel dimly realized he was giving Lau orders as he jostled him about. He was almost laying sideways on the couch at this point, but now Lau shifted him so he was sitting forward, in his lap. Ciel no longer had the mind to protest how the position made him feel like a child. Instead he got embarrassed about the _way_ he was sitting: in Lau's lap with a leg hanging over each of his thighs, spreading Ciel's legs wide. It put the ever-growing, _painful_ bulge in his pants on display. Mortified, he tried to close his legs. Lau made it a point to spread them wider.

"Don't be embarrassed," Lau whispered in his ear. Ciel gasped, particularly sensitive in his ear. Lau noticed, and apparently took great pleasure in it, because he continued to whisper into it, perhaps even more excitably than before. "This was the point, yes?" It didn't surprise Ciel to learn this was Lau's intent all along. He never stopped to question what was happening very deeply, too preoccupied with sensation for his mind to wander like that. But with the answer laid bare like that, Ciel knew it couldn't have been anything else. "Now let your butler take care of you," he punctuated this by grazing his teeth along the shell of Ciel's ear.

He gasped, hips thrusting uselessly into the air, then grinding back as he tried to settle back down. Lau gasped too; quietly, but he was close enough to Ciel's ear that he could hear it. At first, Ciel didn't understand; his usually quick mind was so bogged down that even obvious conclusions remained elusive. But another shift of his body, an accidental graze against something hard, another gasp from Lau and Ciel understood.

And with that knowledge and absolutely wicked intent, he did it again – slower, more drawn out than the first two times. Now the following noise was closer to a moan. Ciel grinned despite himself. Success. He repeated the action, again and again until he'd built up a rhythm and Lau's gasps were bordering on audible.

"Having fun?" Sebastian asked, yanking Ciel straight from his little game. He gave one more surprised jerk, pulling a sharp breath out of Lau, and then they both went still. There was something accusatory about Sebastian's tone. Ciel didn't like it.

While Ciel was busy driving Lau insane (he could feel Lau twitching behind him; before Ciel started he was only half-hard), Sebastian had been busy too, and now had his fingers just beneath the waist of Ciel's pants. He tried not to moan when the fabric pulled across his sensitive skin. Instead of moaning, he whimpered, and in so many ways that was so much worse.

Despite the fog in his brain, this time Ciel immediately knew what Sebastian's intentions were. "You're really going to-"

"If I couldn't do this," Sebastian cut him off, "then what kind of butler would I be?"

Sebastian usually took great pride in his sense of drama and careful presentation, but tonight without further fanfare or delay, he leaned down, mouth making that same perfect 'O' as before… Immediately, Ciel's body jerked, far too sensitive for his own good.

Sometimes, Sebastian had a habit of underestimating him; never his determination, but the physical things, like strength and height. Perhaps he still saw the child he contracted all those years ago, in temperament and build. As it was, Sebastian narrowly avoided getting kicked in the face by a rogue leg, long and slender and containing much more strength than anyone ever gave Ciel credit for.

Sebastian chuckled and leaned back (Ciel held back a groan at the loss), terribly graceful despite how haphazardly he was made to dodge. "Sensitive?"

Unsure if the question was supposed to be rhetorical or not, Ciel nodded.

"It shouldn't hurt," Lau said with concern. Ciel half-jumped; even though Lau was the one holding him in place, Ciel had nearly forgotten he was even there.

"Doesn't hurt," Ciel reassured, voice croaking. It still sounded too deep to his ears. "Feels strange." Lau let out a breath. In a way, Lau's concern was almost a comfort: The drug wasn't meant to hurt him, merely arouse.

That answer seemed to satisfy Sebastian in some way. He nodded to himself, and shortly after he asked, "Do you want me to continue?"

The air felt heavy, thick with smoke and heat. Ciel swallowed. "This is vulgar."

Sebastian's shoulders twitched with silent laughter and he gave Ciel an amused look, as if he found the mere thought of vulgarity amusing. 'This is nothing to me,' the look said, and Ciel was inclined to believe him.

"Do you want me to continue?" Sebastian repeated slowly, enunciating each syllable with the flick of a tongue Ciel swore was a touch too long for his mouth. The drug caused Ciel's mind to wander and he found himself imagining that tongue on him, Sebastian's perfectly formed mouth _around him_. He shuddered, eyes fluttering. And nodded.

Ciel swore he never saw Sebastian's eyes shine as brightly as they did in that moment.

Sebastian leaned down, a hand kept diligently on Ciel's thigh, steadying him in case he tried to kick again. His free hand wandered, tracing delicate lines up and down Ciel's other leg; comforting him, anchoring him.

Ciel _swore_ no human's tongue should ever be this long. Nor should it ever be this dexterous. It wrapped around him like a third hand, no fingers to speak of but it gripped him so firmly, wet and slick as it slid over him, drawing noises that Ciel didn't even want to think about from his mouth – more than just gasps and whimpers, but shrieks and moans that he only just barely managed to muffle with the back of his hand.

"Ciel, don't deprive us of your voice," Lau said into his ear, reaching around him to pull at the hand that covered Ciel's mouth.

On instinct, Ciel's free hand came up to swat Lau's away. "No," he breathed out, managing to sound sharp despite himself. He felt a flash of pride at undid him with such ease – but Ciel allowed that. And though unknowing at first, Ciel allowed himself to slip into this half-dazed, half-aroused state. He could have stopped Sebastian. He did not. However, the one stipulation Ciel held in his mind was that this stayed here, in this room, even the sounds he was making. If Mey-Rin or Finny or Bard heard…

His thoughts were cut off by a particularly impossible maneuver of Sebastian's tongue.

"Sebastian!" he gasped, hand dropping from his mouth to grip uselessly at the couch, at Lau's Tangzhuang, anything to keep him anchored. His voice continued to climb in volume, much to his frustration and Sebastian's apparent amusement – if it were possible to look smug while giving a blowjob, Sebastian managed it.

Eventually Ciel regained control of his limbs enough to place a hand back over his mouth, though it held back little noise. Lau did not try and remove his hand again.

The noises Ciel was making escalated from moans to screams as he grew closer to climax, and Sebastian did the opposite of ease up, as though he had waited until Ciel's composure was as frail as could be before he started sucking in earnest.

Lau's hands, which had wandered aimlessly and relatively innocent until this point, finally slipped under Ciel's shirt; his fingers: nimble and cold, rolling and then pinching, were what finally did him in.

Only an iron will kept Ciel from screaming his release, but he still gave no pause to care that he was cumming into his butler's mouth, spilling over his retreating tongue (and yes, it really was much longer than any normal tongue had the right to be).

He leaned back heavily into Lau's embrace, hand falling from his mouth with utter exhaustion, chest moving with the rapid breathing of post-coital bliss. He couldn't remember the last time he… couldn't remember much of anything, really. The drug kept him addled. His eyes slid shut, exhaustion washing over him at the force of his orgasm.

His moment of respite did not last long.

A cold hand wrapped around his over-sensitive member synonym?, and Ciel yelped, eyes flying open and darting downwards, half a protest on his lips.

Hard. He was still half-hard.

"How…?" he asked instead, something just short of awe in his voice. After an orgasm that intense, how could he possibly- And he was exhausted, not even in the mood for another round, but still growing hard again at the ministrations of Lau's ice cold hand. How was it that a demon's hands felt warmer than a person of flesh and blood?

Lau laughed, the sound reverberating through Ciel's entire body because of where he sat. "Why indeed?" he said, his hand picking up speed. Ciel half-moaned, writhing, unsure if it was a reaction of pain or pleasure.

It went on like that for several minutes, Lau's cold but nimble fingers coaxing him back to life, his eyes squeezed shut in almost-pain. His breath came in irregular pants, testament to his utter exhaustion.

So distracted was he with Lau's hand that Ciel lost total track of Sebastian's movement; nearly forgot about him completely only to open his eyes and find him mere inches away, smoke billowing from his mouth…

On instinct, Ciel breathed it in, only realizing his mistake when he felt his brain fog further and his erection twitch with interest. Idly, Ciel wondered if it was possible to overdose. But he also trusted Sebastian would take care of him. He didn't worry. Instead worried about the already-familiar need Lau was stoking inside of him. The ice of his hand felt almost erotic on his heated flesh.

Ciel watched Sebastian as carefully as he could (not so carefully, considering the assault on his senses), waiting for another puff of smoke. But the pipe was once again discarded and in its place Ciel saw another tin in Sebastian's hand, smaller than the one holding Lau's drugs but decorated in much the same way. Ciel felt no surprise – he didn't doubt Lau had all manners of strange substances on his person – but he did feel a twinge of curiosity. From the way Sebastian met his gaze, Ciel had a feeling that tin, like the one before it, was meant for him. Strangest of all, Sebastian's right glove was missing.

Perhaps noticing his gaze, Sebastian uncapped the tin well within his view, revealing a vicious-looking substance

"What is that?" Ciel demanded, sounding firm despite himself. Another flash of pride. He may be totally debauched, but at the very least he _sounded_ in control of himself.

"Massage oil," Lau answered for Sebastian, and Ciel could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"What the hell _for_?"

Lau neglected to respond and Ciel watched wide-eyed as Sebastian covered his fingers with oil, "To make you feel good, of course," Sebastian answered, pressing a well-oiled finger to his entrance, causing Ciel to squirm. "Now relax, young master."

"You're not seriously planning to-"

Sebastian's finger slipped in. Ciel yelped, expecting discomfort – and it certainly was _strange_, but along with the aphrodisiac, the drug had a relaxing effect, and now Ciel was starting to understand why. The finger went in smoothly, his body offering no resistance. In fact, he seemed to… pull it in, his body anticipating something Ciel's consciousness did not.

"Very good, Young Master," Sebastian cooed, his voice full of genuine praise, and that made Ciel's body burn even hotter.

Sebastian began to move; a slow rhythm, pulling his finger in and out, leaving Ciel confused. He didn't feel disgusted. He didn't feel much of anything, other than embarrassed. The intrusion felt neither good nor bad; brought him neither pain nor pleasure.

"What is the point of-"

Sebastian curled his finger.

Ciel gasped, an unexpected rush of pleasure tearing through his body, up his spine and back down into his groin. Immediately and without any instruction from their owner, Ciel's hips began to rock, pushing down on Sebastian's finger formore, _more- _

The finger withdrew, and Ciel nearly screamed in frustration. He settled on a firm glare.

Sebastian blinked innocently, as if Ciel's reaction was _entirely_ uncalled for. "Is this okay?" he asked. Ciel didn't doubt that the question came from genuine concern, and he also didn't doubt that Sebastian already knew the answer. Sebastian just wanted to make him squirm.

"Of course it is!" he snapped, uselessly rolling his hips, drawing yet another gasp from Lau, not that Ciel cared anymore. He was too focused on his own pleasure.

"Good," Sebastian smiled, and – yes, he did look smug. "I'll be using two fingers this time," he said, applying more oil as he spoke.

Ciel's eyes grew imperceptibly wider at the idea of two. But one finger hardly bothered him at all, and when Sebastian brushed that spot inside of him– He nodded enthusiastically, urging Sebastian on. Ciel never thought he'd want so badly so soon, when the afterglow from his first orgasm had yet to even wear off, but he was damn near ready to start giving orders if he didn't get his way.

Two fingers slid in just as easily as the one, perhaps even more so now that Ciel knew what to expect. Sebastian repeated the process, pushing his fingers in and out, curling them just enough to rub against the bundle of nerves that set Ciel off so beautifully. He angled his hips downwards, creating an even sharper sensation that had his eyes rolling back into his head. He did it again, and again, effectively fucking himself on Sebastian's fingers, even as he spread them apart with a scissoring motion, stretching him. That actually hurt a little, and Ciel did not hesitate to say so.

"It's for your own good," Sebastian said, though he slowed down his pace. Ciel wanted to tell him _that_ didn't help either; it only made his desire worse, far more painful than any minor discomfort. But he was breathing too hard to talk with any ease, and by the time he managed to form the words in his mind, Sebastian was already speaking.

"One more," A warning, and Ciel barely had the presence of mind to nod before Sebastian pushed in a third. It hurt at first. Sebastian slowed his pace yet again, rewarding him by crooking all three of his fingers and applying an unbearable amount of pressure. Ciel threw his head back, eyes wide, hand hastily thrown over his mouth to muffle any noise.

"Oh, is that good?" Sebastian asked, applying even more pressure, so much that it almost hurt. Ciel wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that he desperately wanted Sebastian to move his fingers, to rub that spot instead of just that maddening pressure, to _fuck him properly. _

Ciel didn't even grace such a stupid question with an answer, instead opting to grind his hips, relishing in even that little bit of movement.

Slowly, the fingers began to withdrawal.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?"

"You didn't answer, so I assumed it was hurting you." He acted genuinely concerned.

"Don't just assume, bastard!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want someone to hurry up and _fuck me_!" He answered immediately, too aroused to hesitate. Ciel's cheeks burned. But yes, that was what he wanted. More than just those three fingers, he wanted something larger, something that would make him come. His first orgasm meant reaching completion a second time wouldn't be easy; mere fingers couldn't bring him there, especially with the half-assed, teasing way Sebastian went about it. Ciel didn't want Sebastian to fuck him at all. Ciel trusted him with his life – but he also trusted Sebastian would tease him as much as he could possibly get away with.

"Lau," he found himself saying, acknowledging the other man's presence for the first time. He turned in his lap to face him, effectively shunning Sebastian. Childish though it was, Ciel did not appreciate being teased. He would make Sebastian suffer for it.

Lau's eyes were the widest Ciel had ever seen them; still half-lidded, but with a rapt, blown quality. "I suppose you got quite a show," Ciel mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He squirmed around a bit in his embarrassment, drawing a groan from the man's throat.

The noise snapped Ciel back into action. His hands began moving. Not wandering, like Lau's had been, but with a purpose. He pushed back Lau's clothing, exposing his shoulders, his chest. Ciel's hands moved to Lau's pants, and there they froze, confidence dissolving. He wanted it, but he only had a vague sense of how this was supposed to go. He felt the same way he had with the pipe; embarrassed, clueless, and frustrated. Sebastian rescued him the first time, but Ciel was determined to do this without him.

"You may have grown up," Lau said as he maneuvered out of his pants, understanding what it was that made him freeze, "but you are still a child to me."

Ciel sniffed. "I'm not a child, you're just a filthy pervert. Drugging me, Lau? That's low even for you." Despite the accusations, he didn't sound particularly angry. Teasing, more like.

He had another retort in his mouth, but it died on his lips when Ciel finally laid eyes on what he was after. Lau's erection looked much like the rest of him: thin but long, certainly longer than Sebastian's three fingers and perhaps a smidgen thicker. Ciel swallowed. He couldn't imagine having something so long inside of him. How would it fit, how could he possibly –

"That tin, please," Lau said, addressing Sebastian himself, knowing Ciel's stubborn nature would not allow him to address the butler himself.

Oh right. The oil. Ciel leaned back, more at ease than before, and managed not to glare at the hand that passed them the tin. Now Ciel not only felt childish, but foolish as well. He forgot all about the oil. He panicked.

Ciel really was in over his head.

But he _wasn't_ going to let himself act a coward. He nodded, giving Lau the permission to continue; pointlessly so, for the man was already coating himself with oil. For the best, probably. Ciel's patience was thinning.

His hands trembled as he took hold of Lau's shoulders, supporting himself as he lifted his hips, positioning himself above the man's erection. It was clumsy, but Ciel liked being in control, setting his own pace – and this way, above Lau and with Sebastian momentarily out of the picture, Ceil could go at whatever pace he wanted. And he wanted it _now_. He couldn't handle fast – even Ciel could admit that. But he didn't want it slow, either. Slow would drive him crazy.

Shifting his weight to just one hand – causing his trembling to increase – he gripped Lau's erection with the other, positioning it and holding him steady as he sank down. His trembling was now full-on shaking, but Lau remained uncharacteristically quiet; too transfixed with Ciel's movements to even speak.

As he very well should be. Ciel felt a flash of pride.

He held onto Lau's shoulder so tightly that Ciel thought he might bruise him; the man's shoulder was his only anchor amongst the haze of lust and literal haze in the air. If Lau had any mercy in him he would ignore the grip altogether.

Lau was not a merciful individual. "You don't have to push yourself, little one." Ciel grit his teeth at _little one_, but remained silent; luckily for Lau, Ciel did not have the breath to snip back at him. He did, however, have the gumption to start sliding down –

His breathed hitched at barely a quarter of an inch, and Ciel cursed his sensitivity. Now instead of trembling, Ciel was full-one _shuddering_, and had to balance himself with a hand on Lau's knee just to stop himself from falling over. One hand on Lau's shoulder, the other on his knee: it put Ciel's back at an odd angle, slightly twisted.

"Slow down," Lau said – practically _cooed _– into his ear. There was concern in his voice, probably trying to be nice, trying to be helpful; guiding someone who he saw as inexperienced, the way anyone would in this sort of situation.

To Ciel it sounded like an order.

With a smirk he allowed his knees to give and took the rest of him in one smooth motion.

It was not the best idea he'd ever had.

This time every part of him gave out and Ciel felt himself fall backwards, limbs as good as jelly as the rest of him tried and failed at adjusting to the new sensation. Not exactly thick, but much longer that Sebastian's fingers and he grazed up against him so _perfectly._ Even now, the pressure was near unbearable.

Lau's forehead was coated with sweat and lines of concentration; holding himself back from something. Even if Ciel didn't need the time, he would have remained still just to see how long he could make Lau wait. A bit of a sadistic streak, but Ciel already knew _that_. He took a particular joy in forcing others into uncomfortable situations.

Breathing heavily, arms shaking so much they threatened to give out a second time, Ciel let his head fall back onto his shoulders –

And made direct eye contact with Sebastian.

He moaned without thinking, the heat in Sebastian's eyes potent enough to burn. For a moment, Ciel didn't know what to think. He'd nearly forgotten about his butler, but there he was, standing off to the side and holding the pipe that started all this, a wild look in his eyes, a look Ciel could only remember seeing once or twice before. What followed was always some feat no normal human could ever hope to accomplish.

Ciel didn't know where that inhuman look fit into all this. Wondered if he even wanted to find out.

He set the pipe down, took Ciel's head in his hands (forcing him into yet another odd angle), and kissed him.

Before, everything Sebastian did was reserved. Even while fucking Ciel with on fingers, the controlled motion of his fingers and even the angle of his shoulders all spoke of servitude, carrying out orders Ciel may or may not even realize he'd given, but carrying out orders nonetheless. The perfect servant.

There was none of that in the way Sebastian kissed him now. The demon's shoulders hunched; predatory, primal. The hand beneath Ciel's chin, though gentle, spoke of power. The kiss itself was devouring, first lips and then tongue and then teeth. Ciel barely noticed the smoke passing into his lungs, too focused on Sebastian's mouth, the impossibly long tongue grazing along his teeth, sliding against his own tongue, to care about anything else.

Sebastian withdrew and Ciel would have followed him had he not been anchored by Lau up to the hilt. That snapped him out of his stupor some, and soon Ciel's attention was on Lau once again. It was better than meeting that absolutely predatory look in Sebastian's eyes; Ciel felt as though he might be eaten alive. He didn't want to feel like that. He wanted _control_. He needed to feel like he was in control.

The look on Lau's face certainly made Ciel feel powerful; positively covered with sweat, the lines on his forehead were so tight that Lau looked as though he might snap. Lau, trying to control himself and using every ounce of his willpower. It meant more than any other gesture Lau could have made, for Ciel knew Lau was not a man used to denying himself anything he wanted, and yet was willing keep still because Ciel was not ready to begin.

The memory of how easily Sebastian took control of him with just a kiss quickly fell away as Ciel rode the high of Lau's obedience. Such a display deserved reward.

Without any further hesitation, Ciel rolled his hips.

All that tension seemed to leave through Lau's lips, a gasp of surprise and cry of pleasure all at once. In this position – thighs on either side of Lau's hips, hands supporting his weight on the man's knees – Lau penetrated him more deeply than Ciel ever thought possible. He rolled his hips again, and again, and again, and soon he could not distinguish Lau's cries from his own. They built up a rhythm, sweat dripping down Lau's head and making Ciel's hair cling to the back of his neck.

Still, he wanted him to go _deeper_, to not only rub against that spot inside of him but _hit_ it. Ciel lifted his legs again, limbs not nearly as shaky as they had been before, only to literally _fall _back down again, with just as much purpose as before but knowing what to expect and –

And that was it. He went still as something warm broke in the pit of his stomach, and then was anything _but_ still as his back arched and his hips began to move again and he practically _screamed_ his release all across his and Lau's stomachs, no longer caring who heard.

He fell forward even as Lau picked up his pace, aware that Ciel wasn't going to be moving any time soon. Even if he wanted to, his limbs wouldn't cooperate; it was all he could do to fall forward and onto Lau's shoulder instead of backward and onto the floor. His breath still hitched each time Lau thrust upwards and mouthed at the side of his neck in open kisses, licking the salt from his skin (a perfectly proportionate tongue, Ciel couldn't help but notice).

"I swear," Ciel mumbled in Lau's ear, having fallen into the perfect position, "if you finish inside of me…" Lau's rhythm was growing erratic, and less experienced though he may be, even Ciel knew what that meant.

Lau nodded and just barely managed to maneuver Ciel off of him and onto his side before he was cumming in his hand, spilling white all across his fingers. Ciel felt more pride than disgust (although that was there too, fastidious as he was), knowing he was the cause of it.

A long moment of silence followed as they both caught their breaths. Ciel rolled into a more comfortable position on the couch – it was the most movement he could manage, and from this position he had a decent view of both Lau and Sebastian. Not that it mattered much. Ciel's eyes kept slipping closed, exhaustion permeating every part of him. Even after they caught their breaths, Ciel was reluctant to speak and Lau didn't seem to have much to say.

Lau wiped his hand on his shirt and only then did Ciel speak. "That's disgusting, Lau."

To which the man only laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I was the one just inside of you, Ciel."

Good point.

Lau stood up from the couch and Ciel sighed with exhaustion, rolling onto his stomach and closing his eyes. He didn't care that he was covered in sweat, or that he was lying naked in the sitting room – he was exhausted,relaxed, and for once, Ciel planned on giving into his body's demands without a fuss.

He must have dozed off – only for a moment, but when he opened his eyes again Sebastian was shifting his body. Ciel expected to feel himself lifted into the air, down the hall and into his bedroom; surely, Sebastian could see that's want he needed, and despite his teasing nature Sebastian was always quick to take care of him.

But instead of being lifted into the air, Ciel felt Sebastian's fingers on his ass, just as slick with oil as before, hot and rough to his over sensitive skin- No. There was no way. Sebastian couldn't _possibly_- He gasped, not having the breath for much else, as three slick fingers made their way inside him once again.

Ciel's eyes went wide, shock and anger and overexertion giving him an almost manic expression. He whipped his head around to yell at his butler, order him to stop –

But there was no butler there. Only the predatory gaze of a demon. The guise of servitude was gone and Ciel could tell by the look in his eye and the shit-eating grin on his face that Sebastian just wanted to see him squirm. And squirm he did as Sebastian began to move his fingers, starting out slow. At least he was obedient enough to provide that small mercy.

Two orgasms in a row left him sensitive enough that even the couch's fabric, the softest fabric money could buy, had become scratchy and over stimulating against his skin. Being touched directly, and in a place far more sensitive than his body ever had a right to be– Ciel damn near lost his mind. He could take a lot; with a past like his, you either built a tolerance or you didn't make it. But Ciel was only used to pain. This felt so good that it _hurt_. That was an entirely different kind of sensation and Ciel possessed not a single antibody against the assault.

_It's too much_, his mind screamed at him, _I'll go crazy_, but Ciel would never admit defeat like that. "I'm sensitive," he hissed instead, trusting Sebastian to get the hint.

He didn't get the hint, "Is it too much?" If Ciel's mind wasn't so fogged up, he'd have been certain he heard smugness. As if was, Ciel could only guess. Maybe Sebastian _did_ get the hint. Ciel knew a challenge when he heard one and that was a fucking challenge.

Ciel never backed down from a challenge.

"No," he bit out, even as Sebastian hit his prostate and he wanted to die. Instead he sobbed, and that was so embarrassing it was almost worse than death. "No, it's just fine." Ciel dug his fingers into the couch as Sebastian picked up his pace. It didn't so much feel as though he was fucking him this time as if felt like he was exploring, looking for weak points.

Ciel was rock hard in minutes.

Sebastian withdrew his fingers, casually wiped them on the couch – disgusting, absolutely disgusting – and then wrapped them around Ciel's third erection of the night, eliciting an awfulbroken moan. It felt – Ciel couldn't even say it felt good anymore. But he certainly did feel it.

His hole felt it to. Or rather, it felt nothing at all. First Lau's dick, and then Sebastian's fingers; he'd grown so used to the sensation of being filled that the absence left him twitching. And Ciel was _mortified_ that his body would betray him in this manner. Two orgasms and yet his body _still_ demanded more. Ciel hoped to god Sebastian didn't notice, or at least ignore it. Teasing his front was enough, wasn't it?

Oh, but it wasn't. Not for a demon.

Sebastian released him and leaned back some, presumably to check on him. But Ciel knew what he was really doing. Admiring. Ciel squirmed under the scrutiny of his butler's gaze.

"Your body wants more," Sebastian just _had_ to say it. Having it pointed out, Ciel felt everything that much more acutely: his nipples rubbing raw against the couch's usually soft upholstery, but at the moment it felt like sandpaper to his desperately overstimulated skin. Ciel could not bear to have the same sensation against his erection any longer and lifted his hips up off the couch. His chest felt even worse but at least the friction of fabric against bare skin was more manageable than it was against the most sensitive part of his body.

"Do _you_ want more?" At least Sebastian could recognize that his body and his mind were not currently in line with each other. It was a shame he didn't have the breath to answer.

Ciel didn't even want to think about the way the muscle around his hole kept twitching without his permission.

Suddenly there was a weight on the couch behind him. Ciel felt breath on his ear, cool enough to make his entire body shudder, increasing the uncomfortable friction. Ceil was so overstimulated he wanted to cry.

"I'm going to fuck you." There was no butler in that voice. Only the rasp of a predator about to receive its meal. A demon. He offered no other warning before thrusting in.

This time, Ciel really did scream. Lau's girth was thin and though Ciel thought it to be long, it was nothing of the sort. Not compared to the absolutely fucking _monstrosity_ burning inside of him. His entire body twitched as it tried to acclimate itself to the virtual spear he'd just been impaled on, truly befitting of a demon.

But Sebastian bucked his hips before Ciel had any time to adjust, the ferocity a mere precursor of what was to come. He tried climbing onto his hands and knees for leverage, to at least change the angle Sebastian was thrusting into him because he just went too _deep_, but he kept getting knocked down by Sebastian's force, which he swore increased each time Ciel tried to change their pace or position, every time he tried to touch himself, and every time Ciel opened his mouth to give an order he had the wind knocked out of him. Like Sebastian knew he would order him to stop.

_Would he_?

On top of Lau, Ciel tried to get him to hit his prostate with force, but never this much force, enough to make him breathless and for stars to fill his vision. It felt good, _too good_, and it only took a few thrusts like that to feel the knot in his stomach break once again.

Ciel's came silently, his mouth open in a scream he didn't have the breath to make.

Sebastian's pace showed no sign of slowing, nor did it become erratic. If anything, he just got faster. There wasn't even a drop of sweat on him. He held back long enough for Ciel to turn his head and meet his eyes.

Wild. Absolutely wild. For the first time in forever, Ciel found himself legitimately scared of his butler.

Three mind-blowing orgasms, and every one of Sebastian's thrusts were bringing him closer to a fourth. Ciel didn't think it was possible. Surely, he couldn't have another orgasm. He got hard in record time but there was no precome to speak of, only the sticky mess of before.

Sebastian lifted Ciel's leg and positioned it over his shoulder, straining his muscle. Ciel thought he would be grateful for the change of position but this one only allowed Sebastian to fuck him _deeper_. He thrust once, this one harder than the others, and then _rolled_ his hips almost in mocking. _I am your servant. I am this deep inside of you_.

And Ciel kept screaming. It hurt. It felt good. He really was going to go crazy.

A sound most inhuman and Ciel was being filled, liquid spilling inside of him, practically scalding to his over sensitive skin. Sebastian kept thrusting until the very last drop. He pulled out with a very satisfied smile on his face and reached down to cup his master's cheek, the gesture causing one last shiver to run down Ciel's spine, the gentleness overwhelming him. "You did very well, young master."

And with that, Ciel's vision went dark.

* * *

Several weeks later, Ciel sat at his desk. The box containing the pipe and the two tins Lau insisted on leaving with him sat in his bottom desk drawer, untouched. But just because he hadn't touched them didn't mean he wasn't _thinking_ about them. The ache in his muscles made damn sure Ciel could never forget, and he craved it like no other- he wondered, more than once, if the drug Lau left with him was addictive, if one could even get addicted to something after just one use.

Not that it mattered. Lau was long gone, visiting family – and Ciel doubted the legitimacy of that claim, but it was the best explanation he had – in China and Sebastian was out, carrying out the task for Scotland Yard Ciel had so dutifully ignored in favor of his own pleasure. Finny was in town purchasing fertilizer, and Mey-Rin had accompanied him to buy replacements dishes she'd broken that morning during breakfast. The mansion was near empty.

But breakfast had only just ended, and Ciel knew Bard would still be around, cleaning up the kitchens and making preparations for supper.

Ciel opened his desk drawer and rang the kitchen bell.


End file.
